Commissioning an HVAC (heating ventilating and air conditioning) system typically requires the services of a service technician to establish proper operation. One aspect of operation is the rate of airflow provided by the HVAC system. When the HVAC system is a variable air volume (VAV) system, the system commissioning typically includes configuring the HVAC system to produce the proper airflow at each of two or more airflow levels. This process is often laborious, and therefore expensive and time consuming.